


Pharos By Right (Table of Contents)

by pyrites



Series: Pharos By Right [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Gerard Keay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrites/pseuds/pyrites
Summary: This is just the Table of Contents for the Pharos By Right series! Will regularly update when I update chapters. Trust me when I say this is actually a necessary document to keep - it's gonna be a LONG boy. I'm going to take this one fic at a time, and unblack the chapter titles/summaries as I go!
Series: Pharos By Right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933000
Kudos: 21
Collections: GerryTitan verse





	Pharos By Right (Table of Contents)

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

───── ⋅◆⋅ ─────  
**CURRENTLY OUTLINED:** 5 fics, 35 chapters

01\. **NOTHING VENTURED**

i. **[CANDORSTEEP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/64956085)**

Gerry's first day as Head Archivist is a little dampened by the fact that he's concussed, his singular assistant doesn't seem to like him, and he has no idea what the fuck he's wearing.

ii. **[WALLSCRAWL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/65178256)**

Tim’s take on his impromptu transfer, his relationship with Sasha, and a joint attempt at filling an empty desk in the Archives.

iii. **[HOUNDWARREN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/65441476)**

Gerry takes a live statement from a troubled girl and proceeds to get invested in her case. Elias pays him a visit to tell him to cut that shit out, and just when he thinks he's overthought enough, Michael drops in to cause problems on purpose.

iv. **[WINGSTART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/65742982)**

Jon goes about his daily routine, which involves heavily disagreeing with everyone and everything. He chats with Martin in the library, discusses sorting statements with Gerry and Tim before they leave to investigate the Stranger, and is joined at the end by Sasha, who seems to be the only person in this place who can make a good first impression.

v. **[KEYHOLDER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/66047380#workskin)**

Gerry and Tim meet Melanie King for what they assume is the first time. A few weeks later, Gerry asks Gertrude for direction before he and Tim set out to investigate an antique shop. The only thing that doesn’t go poorly is their first kiss.

vi. **[LOCKSTEP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/66315970)**

Tim asks Sasha for advice, and they have a long overdue talk about grief and connection. He and Gerry end up on a similar topic a few days later when he asks to hear about some of Gerry’s friends from his life before the Institute.

__

vii. **[MOONSPILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637169/chapters/66675277)**

Jon reads a statement aloud before he and Sasha find a few more in Gerry’s office. The ones they find lead her to finally give her own. __

__

02\. **NO END IN SIGHT**

i. **[WARFAIR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848382/chapters/68181870)**

On the bus back from yet another dead-end mission, Tim and Gerry find themselves suspicious of Elias. Back at Dekker’s safehouse, they hold council with Gertrude and achieve... mixed results.

ii. **DOVECOTE**

_Coming soon._

iii. **█████████**

iv. **███████**

v. **██████████**

vi. **████████, █████**

__

vii. **██████**

__

__


End file.
